Hiimura Snow
'Character First Name:' Snow 'Character Last Name:' Himura 'IMVU Username:' Lekisha 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 182 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Youkai 'Height:' 5'6" 'Weight:' 145 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Village) 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Snow is a yandere/psychopath and just a little schizophrenic. She's mostly a quiet woman until she's riled up and then you get to see the psychotic side of her. The one that just loves to kill and torture others. Snow can't be trusted easily, if you show her to much trust, she'll take advantage. She's somewhat narcissistic, believing her to be above everyone else. No real reason to it, just how she is. She can be rather graphic, loving to share all the gorey details of anything she happens to have done. Snow's personality is constantly changing, from a quiet person to her happy little giggly psychopath. Which, frankly I don't know which is more terrifying. Snow has an obsession with the color red, though that's only because it reminds her of the color of blood. 'Behaviour:' Snow is as unmanageable as the weather. Even if you plan ahead for rain, you just might get a tornado. She's very mentally unstable and can snap at any moment. Though, once you have her loyalty, you'll have it for quite some time. She's not purely loyal to anyone, though she'll defend you as long as you show her the respect she demands. She'll respect you as well, no problems with that, but don't take that as some weakness, she can snap at any time. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Speed 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' None. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Snow was born to a young couple, though, she never knew who her father was. When Snow was born, she was a sick child, she wasn't supposed to live for very long. Her mother was desperate to keep her only daughter though, always taking her to doctors, giving her medicines. One day, a man came to their small village. He convinced everyone that he would be able to heal their sick and 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''